


Unending Dandelion

by Pegasister60



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Free Time, Gifts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/pseuds/Pegasister60
Summary: Ensnared by a psychopath and forced into a game of mutual killing, the students of Hope's Peak Academyhad no reason to smile.No, that's wrong!





	Unending Dandelion

In a game where the tension was suffocating, the despair was palpable, and peace of mind was nearly nonexistent, one would wonder what two teenagers would find innocent enough to giggle about.

The answer is simple: the unending dandelion.

The trinket was purchased by the luckster as a gift for the programmer, who was currently blinking back happy tears.

The seemingly cold-hearted detective passed by and smiled, finding it impossible to stay pessimistic when moments like this were still possible. In that moment, it was almost as if the bear had never imprisoned them.

_Almost._

If only it had lasted.


End file.
